His true colors
by Sirya
Summary: Ma première publication sur ce site. Il s'agit d'une song fic et d'un Regulus/OC. Cassandre est une née moldue, 5 eme année à Poufsouffle. Son chemin croise tout les jours celui deRegulus Black et rien n'aurait dû les rapprocher et pourtant ...
1. True colors

NDA : La chanson de ce chapitre est True colors de Cindy lauper. Je le modiferai surement dans quelques temps.

Il avait été radieux, heureux pendant quelques semaines sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Mais il avait l'air et heureux et ça lui suffisait. Pourtant, depuis quelques jours, il était sombre, triste…

You with the sad eyes (Toi aux yeux tristes)Don't be discouraged (Ne sois pas découragé)

Elle avait attendu avec impatience leur rendez vous secret et s'était jurée de lui demander ce qui se passait. Elle était toujours frustrée de ne jamais pouvoir lui parler naturellement, en public. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas : lui parce qu'il était à Serpentard elle parce qu'elle était à Poufsouffle, née moldue de surcroit.

Elle se souvenait de leur première rencontre, quand ils s'étaient bousculés dans un couloir. Ils s'étaient fixés un long moment comme surpris. Puis il avait repris conscience , avait vu la couleur de son uniforme jaune flamboyant, et avait repris le masque de mépris qu'ils réservaient à tous ceux de sa naissance en lui lançant une insulte bien connue.

Elle était en première année et ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait. Ses amies le lui avait dit, choquées que quelqu'un ait pu la traiter de la sorte. Quand elle avait compris que le beau garçon qui l'avait charmée le matin même l'avait affublé de la pire insulte du monde magique, elle avait attendu d'être seule pour pleurer.

Chassant ses souvenirs elle l'entendit à peine ouvrir la porte pour venir jusqu'à elle. Ils s'enlacèrent plus longuement que d'ordinaire, elle le retenait contre elle, pendant qu'il lui avouait enfin ce qu'il avait fait…

Oh I realize (Oh je me rends compte)It's hard to take courage (Qu'il est difficile d'avoir du courage)In a world full of people(Dans un monde plein de gens)You can lose sight of it all (Tu peux perdre de vue l'ensemble)

And the darkness inside you (Et l'obscurité à l'intérieur de toi)Can make you feel so small (Peut te faire te sentir si faible)

Malgré l'horreur de son aveu elle savait ses regrets avant même qu'il ne les lui ai dit. Elle savait qui il était réellement, le Choixpeau s'était trompé, elle en était sûre …But I see your True Colors (Mais je vois tes vraies couleurs)Shining through (Rayonner)I see your True Colors (Je vois tes vraies couleurs)And that's why I love you (Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime)

Bien sur elle aurait préféré qu'il n'ait pas à se cacher, qu'il fasse comme son frère et qu'ils partent loin d'eux et de leurs préjugés …

So don't be afraid to let them show (Alors n'aie pas peur de les laisser voir)Your True Colors (Tes vraies couleurs)True Colors are beautiful, (Les vraies couleurs sont aussi belles qu'un arc-en-ciel)Like a rainbow

Elle l'écoutait attentivement, ses motivations du début, la fierté de sa mère, puis sa rencontre avec elle qui avait tout changé, son engagement, le fait qu'il n'avait pu revenir en arrière, la marque, tout …

Elle le consola et lui dit qu'il s'en iraient, loin, très loin et que tout irait bien …

Show me a smile then, (Fais-moi voir un sourire)Don't be unhappy, can't remember (Ne sois pas malheureux, Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler)When I last saw you laughing (La dernière fois où je t'ai vu rire)If this world makes you crazy (Si ce monde te rend fou)And you've taken all you can bear (Et que tu as enduré tout ce que tu peux supporter)You call me up (Appelle moi)Because you know I'll be there (Car tu sais que je serai là)Et qu'elle serai là pour lui, toujours.


	2. Accidentally in love

EDiT NdA : la chanson du chapitre est Accidentally in love de Counting Crows (que vous avez pu entendre dans Shrek) Le chapitre précédent étant une sorte de prologue, je reviens ici au début de l'histoire qui suivra à partir d'ici un ordre chronologique.

J'ai eu quelques soucis avec la publication, je ne connais pas le site du point de vue auteur, toutes mes excuses. J'ai donc modifié et apporté des renseignements dans ces deux chapitres (sur l'autre site où je publie, il y a un espace réservé au "mot de l'auteur" c'est pourquoi je pensais en trouvé un ici aussi, je laisse donc ce petit mot dans l'histoire ^^)

Le cours de métamorphose avait débuté depuis une demi heure déjà quand le professeur McGonagal annonça qu'il était temps de passer à la pratique. Les élèves devaient transformer de petits animaux en pelote de laine. Un brouhaha naquit alors parmi les élèves.

Cassandre, poufsouffle de cinquième année, regardait son rat avec un air presque coupable. Ses longs cheveux bruns, presque auburn au soleil, touchaient la table de bois usée où était posé l'animal qui s'agitait déjà. Elle était assise au fond de la classse non loin des élèves de Serdaigles et de Serpentards.

Sa mère lui avait donné ce prénom sans savoir à quel point il lui irait bien : Cassandre, comme la princesse troyenne de la mythologie, avait le don de voyance. Elle voyait ce qui s'était passé, ce qui se passait et ce qui allait arriver. Ses visions arrivaient la plupart du temps sans prévenir : parfois pendant les cours, pendant les repas … ce qui pouvait s'avérer dangereux puisqu'elle devenait totalement inconsciente du monde qui l'entourait. Le quidditch ou autre activité dangereuse lui était bien sur interdit.

En revanche, elle s'était aperçu depuis quelque temps qu'elle pouvait provoquer ses visions en touchant un objet ou une personne, exercice qu'elle évitait néanmoins.

Elle leva sa baguette et s'apprêta à jeter le sort quand tout à coup le rongeur fit un bond sur le côté et se jeta sur les genoux de la sorcière pour courir sur le sol.

_ Ca, je ne l'avais pas vu venir déclara-t-elle en se levant pour rattraper l'animal.

Elle commença sa poursuite avec difficulté en se mettant presque à quatre pattes pour ne pas être repérer de son professeur occupée à aider des élèves au premier rang. Elle repéra finalement l'animal non loin d'un groupe de Serpentard. Elle soupira et s'approcha silencieusement. Elle appuya complètement ses genoux contre le sol et continua sa progression, priant pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Le rat s'approcha dangereusement d'un élève, se dressant sur ses pattes arrières, reniflant l'air, comme si l'élève avait une friandise dans sa poche.

_ Non, non chuchota-t-elle. Viens ici, tout de suite !

Le rat tourna la tête dans sa direction puis sembla se préparer à sauter sur la jambe du Serpentard. Elle tenta alors le tout pour le tout et jeta sa main en direction de l'animal. Elle ne se referma pas sur le rat mais sur la cheville de l'élève. De plus le rongeur avait atteint son but et mordait férocement le tissus noir.

Le Serpentard qui s'avérait être Regulus Black se leva d'un bond quand il vit le rat s'accrocher férocement à son pantalon et qu'il sentit une main se refermer sur sa cheville.

Cassandre ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et leva les yeux. Tout à coup le silence se fit dans la salle de classe, tout les regards convergeaient vers eux.

Elle se leva à son tour sous le regard moqueur des Serpentards et attrapa vivement le rat qui commençait à déchirer le tissus. Elle le força tant bien que mal à lâcher prise sous le regard furieux de Regulus.

Le vêtement se déchira sous les dents du rongeur.

_ Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention espèce de sang de bourbe ?!

_ Mr. Black !!

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça espèce de veracrasse !!

_ Miss !!

Des étincelles sortaient déjà de sa baguette quand Mcgonagal se précipita pour les séparer.

_ Retourner vous entrainez à votre place Miss. Et je veux vous voir tout les deux à mon bureau dès la fin de l'heure.

Un mois à peine après la rentrée et elle allait déjà se retrouver en retenue. A cause de lui. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait contre elle. Il ne cessait pas de la provoquer et de l'insulter à la première occasion. Cette fois, c'est vrai il avait eu des raisons d'être énervé mais certainement pas de la traiter de sang de bourbe. Encore une fois.

Il refusa de s'excuser malgré les menaces de McGonagal d'écrire à ses parents. Cassandre ne put s'empêcher de répliquer:

_ Ils seront certainement fiers de lui professeur, ce ne sera pas une punition.

_ Miss, cela vaut pour vous également.

_ Je ne m'excuserai pas si il ne le fait pas d'abord ! J'en ai assez de me faire insulter sans arrêt.

Evidemment ils se retrouvèrent en retenue en fin de semaine et malgré ses espoirs ils étaient ensemble dans la salle des trophées avec pour mission de les nettoyer. Tous. Sans magie évidemment.

Tandis qu'elle marchait pour se rendre à la salle, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Une voie l'interpella et la fit se retourner. Black. Il marchait rapidement dans son costume entièrement noir, noir comme son nom. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Qu'Est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Ecoute, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, mais Mcgonagal a bien l'intention de nous mettre en retenue toutes les semaines jusqu'à ce qu'on se présente des excuses. Demain on aura qu'à lui dire que c'est fait et on en sera débarrassé.

C'était étrange de le voir s'adresser à elle cordialement, sans une once de méchanceté dans son regard ou dans le ton de sa voix. Néanmoins elle ne cèderai pas. Elle voulait entendre ses excuses, c'aurait été trop facile.

_ Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Soit tu t'excuses soit on se voit jusqu'à la fin du trimestre.

Elle tourna les talons et continua son chemin pour ne pas lui laisser le temps d'une nouvelle insulte.

Le concierge leur expliqua leur travail puis s'en alla après leur avoir confisqué leurs baguettes.

Il s'assit nonchalamment sur une chaise et reprit son habituel masque d'indifférence glaciale.

_ Eh bien vas-y. Je t'en prie, tu dois savoir t'y prendre, tes moldus de parents font le ménage comme ça non ?

Il vit alors son regard changer d'expression. Qu'Est-ce qui lui avait encore prit de dire ça ? Il fallait toujours qu'il l'insulte. Elle, en particulier.

_So she said, "What's the problem?" (Donc elle dit : « Quel est le problème ? »)_

_What's the problem I don't know (Quel est le problème, je ne sais pas)_

Elle attendait une réponse et réitéra sa question.

__ _C'est quoi ton problème Black ?

_Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time (Eh bien je suis peut être amoureux, je pense à ça tout le temps)_

_I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it (J'y pense, je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser)_

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi, ni comment cela lui était arrivé. Peut être la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans un couloir et qu'elle l'avait aidé à ramasser ses affaires sans même se moquer de lui. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi gentil avec lui.

Pourtant elle était à Pouffsouffle. Si elle avait été à Serpentard, tout cela aurait été nettement plus simple … Ou même seulement une sang pure, un petit écart lors de la répartition pouvait toujours être excusé par un sang pur et une attitude correcte. Mais non, elle était tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de née moldue.

Il avait pourtant tout essayer : l'ignorer totalement (mais cela n'avait durer qu'une petite semaine), se concentrer sur d'autres filles (il s'était alors retrouvé dans une situation périlleuse, constamment suivi par Emily Parkinson) mais ne pouvant se tenir à ses deux résolutions précédente, il se contentait de lui jeter quelques maléfices de temps à autre ainsi que quelques insultes sur sa naissance. Seuls moyens qu'il avait pour lui parler, bien que ce ne soit pas les plus judicieux.

_How much longer will it take to cure this (combien de temps cela prendra pour guérir ça ?)_

_Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love (juste pour le traiter parce que je ne peux l'ignorer si c'est l'amour)_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me ( ça me fait tourner et me faire face)_

_But I don't know nothing about love (mais je ne sais rien de l'amour)_

Tout à coup, furieuse qu'il ne daigne même pas lui répondre, elle franchit la distance qui les séparaient et attrapa sa main. Il eut l'air choqué et se leva d'un bond, il tenta de se dégager mais elle eut un sursaut au même moment et se figea.

Ses yeux restèrent grand ouverts et semblaient se recouvrir d'une fine pellicule qui les rendaient presque opaque. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur sa main, impossible à défaire, comme si elle avait subi un sortilège d'immobilité.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire et tenta néanmoins de la bousculer et d'agiter sa main libre devant ses yeux sans expression mais en vain.

Cassandre était ailleurs, emportée par ses visions.

C'était confus au début, des scènes rapides, des sons étouffés. Rien ne venait très clairement et tout cela commençait à lui donner le tournis. Elle se retrouva alors dans un des couloirs de Poudlard assez fréquenté à cette heure de l'après midi. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se retrouva nez à nez avec elle-même. Elle discutait avec son amie Mary à propos d'une éventuelle soirée donnée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle se souvenait avoir eut cette conversation quelques jours auparavant. Vision du passé donc.

Elle se dirigeait sans le savoir vers un piège tendu par Peeves et se rapprochait inexorablement. Néanmoins elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été aspergée d'encre. Cassandre aperçut alors celui qui avait provoqué la vision, il avait vu le piège contrairement à elle et la bouscula violemment, lui faisant ainsi éviter guet-apens.

Tout se brouilla à nouveau et elle fut projetée dans le parc en plein milieu d'un groupe de Serpentard. Black était là, assis dans l'herbe, ne participant à aucune conversation, son regard perdu au loin. Elle regarda dans le même direction et se vit de nouveau, entourée de ses amis et riant à une blague d'un élève de sa maison, sortant du château pour aller dans le parc elle aussi. La main de Regulus Black se referma violemment sur morceau de bois qu'il brisa en deux.

_Come on, come on (allez, allez)_

_Turn a little faster (tourne un peu plus vite)_

_Come on, come on(allez, allez)_

_The world will follow after (le monde suivra après)_

_Come on, come on (allez, allez)_

_Because everybody's after love (parce que tout le monde courre après l'amour)_

De nombreuses visions aussi courtes se succédèrent ne lui laissant aucun répit, et la mettant toujours en scène. Elle en avait assez vu et ne parvenait plus à s'extraire de ce cycle infernal.

_Never ever end of all this love (cet amour n'a pas de fin)_

_Well I didn't mean to do it (je ne voulais pas faire cela)_

_But there's no escaping your love (mais il est impossible d'échapper à ton amour)_

_These lines of lightning (ces lignes d'éclairs)Mean we're never alone (signifient que nous ne sommes jamais seuls)_

_Never alone, no, no (jamais seuls)_

Elle réussit au prix d'un effort incroyable à s'extirper d'une dernière vision ou Regulus avait fait semblant de bousculer par mégarde un de ses camarades qui s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sort.

Le présent l'entoura de nouveau et elle prit une grande inspiration, comme si elle avait été en apnée pendant un long moment.

_Come on, come on (allez, allez)_

_Move a little closer (rapproche toi un peu)_

_Come on, come on (allez, allez)_

_I want to hear you whisper (je veux entendre tes murmures)_

_Come on, come on (allez, allez)_

_Settle down inside my love (installe toi dans mon amour)_

_Come on, come on (allez, allez)_

_Jump a little higher (saute un peu plus haut)_

_Come on, come on (allez, allez)_

_If you feel a little lighter (si tu te sens un peu plus légère)_

_Come on, come on (allez, allez)_

_We were once upon a time in love (nous étions il était une fois amoureux)_

Sa main était toujours crispée autour de la sienne, les jointures de ses phalanges tirant sur sa peau.

Elle comprenait maintenant l'impossible, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé. Elle suffoquait presque, en proie à un affreux mal de tête et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Il n'avait rien vu de ses visions mais avait comprit. Elle savait et il se sentait soulagé en quelque sorte.

_Accidentally (accidentellement)_

_I'm in love, I'm in love (Je suis amoureux)_

_Love, I'm in love (Amour, je suis amoureux)_

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, quand il réalisa qu'il avait pensé tout haut ces dernières phrases.


	3. So happy together

So happy together - the turtles

On avance un peu dans le temps : Regulus et Cassandre sont ensemble maintenant mais dans une parfaite clandestinité …

Les vacances approchaient à grands pas. Il faisait beau, un temps radieux qui contrastait avec son humeur morose. Il était souvent comme ça ces derniers temps. Mais elle avait vu quelque chose … elle s'était réveillée et puis avait sombré à nouveau, mais pas dans le sommeil, dans une vision. Si ses camarades de dortoir l'avait vu à ce moment, elle l'aurait aperçue assise dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, vide, effrayants presque. Pourtant sa vision la comblait, c'était une de ses visions qu'elle adorait : simple, une scène de bonheur, sans interprétation obscure à chercher, limpide en fait.

Elle était dehors tout à coup, dans son jardin, chez ses parents. Derrière la palissade, sa voisine moldue passait la tondeuse et leur lançaient de temps à autre des coups d'œil désapprobateurs.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant comme ça, assis dans l'herbe avec son habituel costume sombre qui contrastait avec son visage hésitant.

Ils étaient tout les deux assis sur la grande nappe bleu, à l'ombre d'un cerisier qui laissait filtrer quelques rayons de soleil. Ils étaient seuls avec le son de la petite radio appuyée contre une bouteille de jus de fruits et le bruit de la tondeuse en fond.

Il regardait d'un air presque suspicieux le verre qu'il tenait à la main avant de le porter à ses lèvres d'un air déterminé. Elle se sentait sourire malgré elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir cela un jour : le voir gouter toutes ces boissons moldue, les unes après les autres. Pour lui faire plaisir sans doute…

Il avait avaler une première gorgée et la regarda. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais soudain, la belle après midi de printemps s'évanouit et elle retrouva la pénombre de son dortoir.

Elle sourit de nouveau.

Oui, cette fois, elle le verrait pendant les vacances. Elle lui ferait découvrir son monde. Et elle savait déjà qu'il viendrait.

Elle pourrait le convaincre si facilement ! Ses parents travaillaient la journée et sa sœur irait certainement voir ses nouveaux amis. Pas de risque pour leur secret : la vieille Mrs Dowing n'irait pas frapper à Square Grimmauld pour dénoncer Regulus à sa mère !

Ses camarades de dortoirs s'éveillaient doucement, les unes après les autres. Elle se rua donc vers la salle de bain, avant qu'elle ne soit prise d'assaut, et s'enferma à l'intérieur.

Elle s'observa un moment dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain de marbre noir, à la tuyauterie couleur or, aux couleurs de sa maison : Poufsouffle.

Ses longs cheveux bruns, seul point commun physique qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur, étaient emmêlés par la nuit. Ses yeux, légèrement rougis et larmoyants d'êtres restés ouverts sans interruption durant sa vision, presque noirs dans l'obscurité. Sa peau blanche semblait luire par sa clarté. Elle ouvrit lentement les rideaux sur sa gauche, et regarda la boule de feu qui montait lentement dans le ciel, éclairant le grand parc de sa chaleur et éclairant les gouttes de rosée dans l'herbe.

Cassandre s'arracha à sa contemplation, et finit par se dépêcher, ses amies s'impatientant derrière la porte.

Elle sortit de la salle commune bien vite, sentant les odeurs de nourritures de la cuisine toute proche qui accentuait sa faim tout les matins. Elle repensa à sa vision du matin et se remit à sourire.

_Imagine me and you, I do (nous imaginer, c'Est-ce que je fais)I think about you day and night, it's only right (je pense à toi jour et nuit, et c'est bien normal)_

Elle entra dans la grande salle toujours aussi rêveuse, son esprit plein de la belle journée de printemps qu'elle avait vu le matin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aussi bref que possible vers sa table. Il était là, entouré de ses amis et regardait dans sa direction. Il l'avait vu entrer dans la grande salle, son sourire à elle lui donnait envie de sourire : mais on ne souriait pas sans raisons dans son entourage. Il se contenta de la regarder d'un air impassible et croisa son regard pendant un instant. Son sourire s'élargit encore mais elle s'obligea à tourner la tête et s'installa à l'opposé de la salle, à sa lointaine table de Poufsouffle.

Un grand garçon blond, à la stature athlétique et au visage séduisant s'approcha d'elle pour lui parler. C'était un joueur de quidditch se rappela-t-il, assez doué, qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre l'an dernier pendant un match qui opposait leur deux maisons.

Elle semblait l'écouter attentivement, puis sourit de nouveau et secoua la tête comme pour refuser une proposition. Il serra les dents et son air impassible finit par se transformer en colère.

_ Reg' ? Tu m'écoutes ? Qu'Est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Evan Rosier, assit en face de lui, se retourna pour regarder dans la même direction que lui. Il reprit son masque d'indifférence

_ Rien, juste Diggory qui roule encore des mécaniques. Il va vite déchanter au prochain match.

_ Ouais c'est sur. Il va tester mon nouveau coup de batte répliqua-t-il en fouettant l'air de son bras, mimant le coup de batte en question.

Regulus força un sourire, content que Rosier n'est pas remarqué Cassandre. Malheureusement ce soulagement ne résista pas longtemps.

_ Regarde ça, ce n'est à la petite voyante qu'il essaye d'extorquer des informations ?

Il déglutit et trouva rapidement quelque chose de censé à répliquer.

_ C'Est-ce que je craignais mais non, elle a eut l'air de refuser.

_ On pourrait forcer un peu son intégrité tu ne crois pas ?

Il le regarda un long moment, faisant comme si la proposition le tentait. Mais il répondit fermement :

_ Non, on n'a pas besoin de ses minables petites visions pour gagner le match. On se débrouillera très bien sans.

_ Bon, comme tu veux.

Regulus avait cet air froid et déterminé qui ne tolérait aucune opposition. Et Rosier le savait, il n'insisterai pas. Il la regarda un dernier instant, puis détourna la tête, soulagé.

_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight (Penser à la fille que tu aimes et la serrer fort)So happy together (Si heureux ensemble)_

Il était bientôt l'heure du cours optionnel d'étude des moldus. Cela représentait évidemment une heure de libre pour une grande majorité de Serpentard et pour les autres élèves nés moldus.

Regulus attendait depuis une dizaine de minutes dans une petite salle de cours peu utilisée du quatrième étage. Cassandre arriverai dans seulement dans vingt minutes, comme prévu, pour plus de sécurité.

Il repensa aux évènements de la matinée, et sentit monter un accès de colère quand l'image de son sourire lui revint en mémoire. Elle souriait à cet idiot et pas à lui. Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander à Evan de s'occuper de cet inconscient plus tard, il trouverait bien un motif acceptable et crédible. De toute façon, Evan n'était jamais contre le fait de donner une bonne leçon à quelqu'un surtout si c'était un adversaire au quidditch ou un sang de bourbe; et puis, lui comme toute sa famille ne refuserait jamais de rendre un service à un Black.

If I should call you up, invest a dime (Si je devais te téléphoner, investir 10 cents)_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind (Et que tu me disais que tu m'appartiens et soulageais mon esprit)Imagine how the world could be, so very fine ( Imagine comment le monde pourrait être, si merveilleux)So happy together_

Soudain il entendit des bruis de pas dans le couloir. Il se répéta machinalement l'excuse qu'il avait préparé avant de venir pour expliquer sa présence. Il y avait trop de bruits dans la salle commune et il voulait travailler. Seul, et donc pas à la bibliothèque. Il sortit rapidement un livre de son sac qu'il ouvrit au hasard.

Quatre petits coups rythmés frappèrent la porte. Elle passa la tête par l'ouverture, jeta un dernier regard dans le couloir et entra en la refermant derrière elle.

En avance. Comme toujours. Il soupira et un air réprobateur parcouru son visage.

Elle sourit timidement, les joues un peu roses..

_ J'ai fais plusieurs détours … commença-t-elle.

Il tenta vainement de garder son sérieux. Un sourire naquit progressivement sur son visage. Ses longs cheveux étaient lâchés et quand il se rapprocha d'elle pour l'enlacer il respira longuement l'odeur de shampooing qui s'en échappait.

_ Je t'assure personne ne m'a vu.

Il entendait sa voix étouffée contre sa poitrine. Elle s'écarta un peu et remit ses cheveux en place.

_ Oh, j'ai bien vu Rogue au deuxième étage, mais j'ai fait semblant d'aller aux toilettes. Heureusement que Mimi n'était pas là. Elle est surement encore en train d'espionner les garçons dans la salle de bain des préfets … Tu devrais éviter d'y aller au fait, elle peut être assez discrète quand elle veut.

_ Qui est Mimi ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_ Mimi? Mimi Geignarde bien sur. C'est un fantôme, ajouta-t-elle.

_ Je … attends une seconde Rogue ?! Tu es sure qu'il ne t'a pas vue ? Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il était bien ami avec …

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Elle eut un sourire triste, désabusé.

_ Je ne …

_ Laisse tomber. Je sais.

Il s'était « améliorer » ces derniers temps mais ces vieux démons resurgissaient parfois malgré ses efforts.

_ Bref, j'ai, j'ai une bonne nouvelle annonça-t-elle. On va se voir pendant les vacances.

_ Vraiment ? Mais comment …

_ Tu vas venir chez moi ! répliqua-t-elle comme une évidence.

Regulus Black sourit. Si il s'était seulement douté qu'un jour il irait dans une maison moldue …

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you (Je ne peux me voir aimer personne d'autre que toi)For all my life (Pour toute ma vie)When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue (Quand tu es avec moi chérie, les cieux seront bleus)For all my life (Pour toute ma vie)_

Deux semaines plus tard

Ses parents étaient déjà sortis pour travailler depuis plus d'une heure. Ils ne rentrerait pas à midi, Cassandre avait vu qu'ils seraient invités par un collège.

Sa sœur, Sélène avait prévu une sortie avec ses nouveaux amis et ne rentrerait que le soir. Elle avait à peine terminé son petit déjeuner que Cassandre se précipita sur son bol.

_ Je vais te nettoyer tout ça! Bonne journée !

__ _C'est moi ou tu as envie que je m'en aille.

_ Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout enfin. C'est juste que …

Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose et vite.

_ Eh bien dit elle avec un air mystérieux, tu vas rater quelque chose d'important si tu ne pars pas avant 10 heures et demi…

_ ah oui répondit Sélène en se levant. Un nouveau dessin intéressant ?

_ Tu verras …

_ Bon j'y vais alors. A ce soir!

_ Salut …

Ce n'est qu'après être montée dans le Magicobus que Sélène se rendit compte que sa sœur lui avait surement raconté des mensonges. Après tout, sa sœur avait seize ans et une journée seule à la maison ne rimait pas avec révisions de BUSE à son âge …

Le soleil montait rapidement dans le ciel et une belle journée s'annonçait. Il était presque onze heures : il arriverait dans une demi heure tout au plus.

Bizarrement, elle se sentait anxieuse même si tout avait été prévu dans les moindres détails : ils ne s'étaient pas envoyés de hiboux, il avait appris son adresse par cœur pour ne pas avoir à l'écrire … Ils ne laisserait aucune trace de cette journée, seulement dans leurs souvenirs.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Cassandre sourit et se leva de son fauteuil en même temps que son gros chat noir qui somnolait déjà. Elle baissa un peu le son de la télévision et alla ouvrir.

_Me and you and you and me (Moi et toi et toi et moi)No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be (Peu importe comment ils lancent les dés, cela doit se réaliser)The only one for me is you, and you for me (Tu es la seule pour moi, et moi pour toi)So happy together (Si heureux ensemble)_

Il était là, hésitant devant la porte et sourit en l'apercevant. Elle recula pour le laisser entrer.

__ _Alors, tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver.

___ Aucune difficulté.

_ Tu n'as pas chaud comme ça ?

Comme elle l'avait vu dans sa vision à Poudlard, il portait son costume noir comme à son habitude. Sa chemise, son veston, sa cravate, son pantalon, sa veste … tout était noir et attirait la lumière du soleil sur lui.

_ Ca va …

L'après midi fut évidemment trop courte et le jour déclinait trop vite à leur goût. Regulus avait déjà gouté toutes les boissons moldues que Cassandre avait chez elle, avait regardé la télévision avec un intérêt visible, même pendant les publicités ( et avait bien fait rire Cassandre de son air perdu quand elle lui avait demandé de « mettre la 3 » )._So happy togetherHow is the weatherSo happy togetherWe're happy togetherSo happy together_

L'horloge sonna cinq heures et Cassandre soupira.

_ Je crois que je vais y aller … Tes parents rentrent bientôt ?

_ Dans une demi heure.

Ils se levèrent de la balancelle du jardin et passèrent la porte fenêtre restée ouverte. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée pour se dire au revoir quand celle-ci s'ouvrit largement.

_ … Non ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne dérangera surement pas mes parents et j'imagine que Cassy est sortie …

Sélène se figea tout à coup, observa sa sœur et fixa d'un air horrifié celui dont elle tenait la main.

Elle fut interrompu par un : « Regulus?! » sonore.

Les deux frères Black se faisait face dans un climat plus qu'étrange …


	4. I'm a believer

I'm a believer- Smash Mouth

POV Cassandre

Privée de sortie. Jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Cassandre était assise sur son lit avec une expression qui ne la quittait plus depuis deux jours, morose, vide. Elle restait là, sans bouger et sans parler, de longs moments. Son regard était fixe et se reflétait dans le grand miroir en face d'elle.

Son visage montrait une sorte de tristesse mêlée de lassitude et ses yeux marrons semblaient agrandis par le manque de sommeil. De vastes cernes s'étalaient déjà en dessous d'eux et son teint livide aurait pu faire craindre une maladie. Ses épaules restaient basses et ses bras ,croisés sur son ventre, montraient son abattement. Ses cheveux ternes pendaient tristement le long de ses bras.

Elle repensait sans cesse à cette journée qui devait être parfaite, mais qui s'était finie en catastrophe.

Les deux frères avaient failli se battre, séparés seulement par ce Potter qui était venu avec eux, ses parents qui étaient rentrés, sa sœur qui avait osé le présenter comme la personne la plus horrible possible, sa tête qui tournait quand il était parti sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière, et enfin, le silence. Elle aussi était partie sans se retourner, dans son refuge, sa chambre. Elle était partie loin des cris de Sélène si calme d'ordinaire, de l'indignation de son père, de l'air presque compatissant mais impuissant de sa mère.

Elle n'avait plus rien dit et restait assise là, sans bouger, la gorge au bord de l'explosion tandis qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Elle détestait pleurer, encore plus quand elle n'était pas seule. Sélène était assise près d'elle et commençait déjà à s'excuser.

Cassandre aurait voulu lui dire de s'en aller mais elle savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas sans hurler. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien dire sans crier alors elle se taisait.

Sélène avait fini par partir d'elle-même.

_iI thought love was only true in fairy tales (Je pensais que l'amour était seulement vrai dans les contes de fées)Meant for someone else (Destiné à d'autres) _

_But not for me (mais pas à moi)Love was out to get me (L'amour était loin de me prendre)That's the way it seems (C'est ce qui semblait être)Disappointment haunted All my dreams (La déception hantait tout mes rêves)/i_

La colère avait d'abord grandie en elle. Ils étaient déjà séparés à l'école, et on les séparaient de nouveau à l'extérieur. Tout semblait être contre eux et elle ne le supportait pas. Un verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit s'était fissuré, résultat de sa colère non maitrisée.

Il faisait beau dehors. Malgré cela, Cassandre avait fermés ses rideaux se faisant une nouvelle nuit et ne supportant pas la lumière du Soleil radieux.

Elle avait entendu la porte claquer, ses parents partis travailler. Sélène était surement dans sa chambre, à deux pièces de là, de l'autre côté du couloir.

Soudain, un bruit inhabituel se fit entendre. Comme un claquement sec. Cassandre sursauta et sortie de sa torpeur. Le même bruit résonna une nouvelle fois. Elle, fronça les sourcils, intriguée, et se leva.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, ouvrit le rideau et retint un cri quand un caillou de petite taille vint frapper la vitre. Elle l'ouvrit prudemment et passa la tête au dehors.

Cassandre n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Regulus était là, juste en bas, une petite poignée de pierre dans sa main serrée, aux aguets.

Elle lui sourit comme elle n'avait encore jamais sourit. Cassandre attrapa une chemise légère qu'elle revêtit à la hâte par-dessus son t-shirt et s'attacha rapidement les cheveux tout en descendant l'escalier le plus silencieusement et le plus rapidement possible.

Elle sortit enfin, l'air frais lui fouettant la visage et courut jusqu'à lui.

POV Regulus

Il avait préféré attendre quelques jours avant de tenter de la voir. Il savait qu'à cette heure de l'après midi, ses parents étaient partis travailler depuis plus d'une heure. Quand à sa sœur, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la chance soit de son côté. En fait il espérait surtout qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas trop.

Il voyait enfin la maison, abritée dans ce petit quartier tranquille moldu. De jolies maisons, des enfants qui couraient dans les jardins, l'image même de la « normalité ».Il avançait rapidement, avec de grandes enjambées, essayant de se fondre autant que possible dans le paysage.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant la petite barrière de bois, s'assura que personne ne le regardait, et l'enjamba. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant avec quel facilité il pouvait s'introduire ici, sans même utiliser la magie. Elle n'était vraiment pas en sécurité. Regulus traversa rapidement la pelouse et attrapa en passant une poignée de petits cailloux de l'allée qui menait à la maison.

Il se plaça devant la fenêtre aux rideaux orangés facilement reconnaissable …

_iAnd then I saw her face (et alors j'ai vu son visage)Now I'm a believer (maintenant je suis un croyant)Not a trace Of doubt in my mind (Pas une trace de doute dans mon esprit)I'm in love (je suis amoureux)I'm a believer (je suis un croyant)I couldn't leave her (je ne pourrais pas la quitter)If I tried (si j'essayais) /i _

Ils étaient partis en courant comme des gamins. Sélène les avaient surpris dans le jardin et Cassandre lui avait juste attrapé la main et s'était mise à courir. Elle riait à gorge déployée et cria à sa sœur ainée qu'elle rentrerait avant la nuit.

Elle l'avait entrainé jusqu'à Londres toute proche en « métro » disait-elle. Il était donc monté dans ce qui ressemblait en fait au Poudlard Express.

Le train s'ébranla et ils s'asseyèrent en face d'un homme occupé à lire son journal.

Cassandre rejeta sa tête contre le dossier, essoufflée.

_ J'ai bien cru qu'on se verrai plus jusqu'à la fin des vacances … souffla-t-elle.

Il sourit légèrement avant de demander.

_ Tu ne m'en veut pas trop alors ?

Elle se redressa sur son siège et le fixa.

_ Pourquoi Est-ce que je t'en voudrais ?

_ Tu as du avoir des ennuis avec ta sœur et tes parents j'imagine.

Elle pouffa.

_ Je crois que j'étais bien plus en colère qu'eux. Sélène s'énerve un bon coup et après elle regrette. Quand à mes parents … ils m'ont juste privée de sortie pour la forme, parce que je suis censée leur demander avant d'inviter quelqu'un.

_ C'est bien si ils ne t'ont pas trop puni …

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment leur genre … d'être sévère je veux dire. Ce n'est pas parce que c'était toi en particulier tu sais. C'est parce que tu es un garçon j'imagine … termina-t-elle ne haussant les épaules.

Lui haussa les sourcils.

_ Parce que je suis un garçon ? J'aurai plutôt pensé : parce que tu es un Black … ajouta-il avec un sourire sans joie.

_ Mes parents sont … moldus dit elle en chuchotant. On a pas vraiment pris la peine avec Selène de leur détailler toute la généalogie et les habitudes des sorciers tu vois …

Elle sourit à son tour et regarda les lumières qui défilaient dans le tunnel sombre. En y réfléchissant bien, cela représentait un peu sa relation avec Regulus … les ténèbres la plupart du temps et une touche de lumière rassurante qui venait la rassurer et illuminer son quotidien.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à la destination qu'elle leur avait choisi : Hyde Park. Un magnifique endroit pour passer une après midi ensoleillée. Elle s'allongea près de lui dans l'herbe et ne dit rien pendant un moment, laissant le soleil réchauffer et réveiller sa peau devenue terne et froide.

POV Regulus

Il s'était assis dans l'herbe et la regardai. Elle avait l'air paisible, avec ses traits détendus et sa respiration régulière. Il avait passé sa main dans les longs cheveux bruns qui reposaient sur ses genoux, sans même sans rendre compte.

_I thought love was (je croyais que l'amour était)More or less a given thing (plus ou moins un don)The more I gave the less (Plus je donnais moins je recevais)I got, oh yeahWhat's the use in trying ( Quelle est l'utilité d'essayer)All you get is pain (tout ce que vous recevez est douleur)When I wanted sunshine (Quand je voulais du soleil)I got rain (j'avais de la pluie)_

De nombreux passants se promenaient dans les allées du parc, ne leur prêtant aucune attention, à son grand soulagement. Ils espéraient seulement qu'aucun de ses camarades de classe n'auraient l'idée de venir ici.

Non, se reprit-il, impossible. Ils n'auraient pas supporté la proximité d'autant de moldus … Il avait été comme eux pourtant. Mais elle l'avait transformé. Sans même le vouloir. C'était arrivé lentement, doucement et lui-même l'avait à peine remarqué. On lui avait pourtant appris à les mépriser, eux, qui n'avait pas le moindre don et à détester ceux qui les avaient volé, les nés moldus.

Il l'avait d'abord trouvé juste jolie, à peine plus que les autres filles en vérité. Puis, il s'était mis à apprécier la façon dont elle parlait, le regard qu'elle avait quand elle riait et pleins d'autres petites choses.

Bien sur il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lutter contre « ça » et se répétait constamment qu'elle était née moldue et qu'il devait la détester comme on le lui avait dit. Il avait même songé à rendre visite à sa cousine Bellatrix : le simple d'évoquer les nés moldus suffisait à la lancer dans un discours passionné sur le sujet. Passionnément ponctué d'insultes et d'indignations évidemment. Il avait eu de longues discussions avec elle à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle avait même achevé de le convaincre quand il avait émis le souhait de s'engager dans ses rangs.

Cassandre se redressa tout à coup, les yeux toujours fermés, posa sa tête sur ses genoux et soupira de bien être, un rayon de soleil jouant avec les reflets dans ses cheveux.

Ah oui … Il y avait ça aussi pensa-t-il. Cette sorte de culot, de défiance dans le regard quand ils se disputaient, enfin, quand il l'insultait.

i_And then I saw her faceNow I'm a believerNot a traceOf doubt in my mindI'm in loveI'm a believerI couldn't leave herIf I tried/i_

Il soupira. Il avait peur maintenant, plus que jamais. Et plus seulement pour lui-même. Si jamais elle i _voyait_/i ce qu'il avait fait. Elle le détesterait pour toujours. Et pire, elle serait en danger si Il apprenait de quel magnifique don elle était dotée. Il voudrait surement se servir d'elle.

_iWhat's the use in tryingAll you get is painWhen I wanted sunshineI got rain/i_

_ Regulus ? Murmura-t-elle.

Il émit un léger bruit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait entendu.

_ Embrasse moi.

Il était trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle s'impatientai et ouvrit les yeux qu'elle plissa immédiatement, le soleil l'aveuglant. Elle souriait pourtant.

_ On n'est pas à Poudlard …

Son sourire s'élargit quand il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_iAnd then I saw her faceNow I'm a believerNot a traceOf doubt in my mindI'm in loveI'm a believerI couldn't leave herIf I tried/i_

Il aurait bien le temps de tout lui dire un peu plus tard. Aujourd'hui, il avait juste envie d'être heureux, encore un peu, et ne penser à rien qui puisse être sinistre.

Surtout pas à cette chose horrible qu'il avait sur l'avant bras gauche et qui l'empêchait de retrousser ses manches par une chaleur pareille …


	5. Collide

**Collide Howie Day**

**Regulus n'en croyait pas ses yeux et pourtant. Cassandre était là, dans cet horrible petit salon complètement assombri par l'immense tapisserie, face à sa mère qui restait sans expression.**

**Elle parlait d'un ton passionné mais il n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'elle disait. Pourtant il se tenait sur le seuil de la porte grande ouverte. Les deux femmes commençaient à se disputer et quand il voulut les séparer, il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler ni même à entrer dans la pièce. Mrs Black rougissait de colère en entendant parler la jeune fille et se leva d'un bond lorsque cette dernière cria : « je l'aime ! ».**

**Mrs Black avait saisi sa baguette et la pointai sur Cassandre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier quand un éclair de lumière traversa le salon …**

**Regulus se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa d'un bond. De la sueur perlait sur son front et il avait le souffle court, comme si il avait courut un long moment. Un cauchemar … Evidemment.**

_**iThe dawn is breaking... (L'aube se lève)**_

_**A light shining through... (Un rayon de lumière nous éclaire)**_

_**You're barely waking... (Tu t'éveilles à peine)**_

_**And I'm tangled up in you. (Et je suis emmêlé en toi)/i**_

**Il était encore très tôt, ou bien très tard. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Dans deux jours, ils rentreraient à Poudlard, les vacances se terminaient, et les escapades de nuit avec. Depuis quelques jours, il venait clandestinement chez Cassandre et il lui était arrivé de s'endormir sur ses genoux, bercé par la main dans ses cheveux, enveloppé par le silence de la maison. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien dans cet endroit, en sécurité comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, hors du temps, du monde.**

**Il se redressa lentement et, tout en lissant sa chemise, se demanda quelle excuse il pourrait encore trouver pour justifier son absence de la nuit devant ses lit grinça un peu quand il se leva à la recherche de ses chaussures qu'elle lui avaient sans doute enlevés pendant son sommeil. Il les trouva enfin près d'une petite commode de bois et se pencha pour les enfiler.**

**Il se rendit alors compte avec effroi que sa manche s'était relevée et dévoilait son poignet, son horrible tatouage, la marque. Il l'a redescendit avec précipitation et se retourna.**

**Elle dormait paisiblement, mais une ride d'inquiétude sillonnait son front. Ses sourcils étaient presque froncés comme si quelque chose la contrariait.**

**Il griffonna rapidement un mot sur un bout de parchemin et sortit sans bruit, après s'être assuré que la voie était libre. **

**i**_**I'm open, you're closed. (Je suis ouvert, tu es fermée)**_

_**Where I'll follow you'll go. ( Où je te suivrai tu iras)**_

_**I worry I won't see your face (J'ai peur de ne plus voir ton visage)**_

_**Light up again.(S'éclairer à nouveau)/i**_

**Quelques jours plus tard **

**Cassandre se tenait debout et restait paralysée par la peur. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir le plus loin possible mais il lui était impossible de bouger. Face à elle un petit groupe de personnes vêtus de longues capes, masqués étaient rassemblés en cercle et ne parlaient pas. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre que c'étaient des Mangemorts, cette nouvelle armée du mage noir Voldemort.**

**Ils étaient dehors et la nuit tombait rapidement dans le grand parc derrière l'impressionnante maison.**

**Cassandre sentait ses doigts serrer l'écorce du grand chêne derrière lequel elle se cachait aussi bien qu'elle pouvait.**

**Un homme sortit enfin de la maison suivi par un deuxième dont le visage était caché par un capuchon et vêtu d'une longue cape. Il avançait tête baissée derrière le premier tandis qu'ils rejoignaient rapidement le cercle. Tous avaient baissé la tête à leur tour quand l'homme commença à parler.**

**Cassandre avait du mal à entendre ce qu'il disait mais il lui apparaissait clairement que Voldemort avait décidé d'introduire un nouveau membre dans son armée de Mangemort.**

**Elle frissonna quand le vent se leva et trembla quand le poignet blanc du jeune homme fut marqué. Il releva alors la tête et Cassandre hurla. Pas lui …**

_**iEven the best fall down sometimes. (Même les meilleurs tombent parfois)**_

_**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.(Même les mauvais mots semblent rimer)**_

_**Out of the doubt that fills my mind, (En dehors du doute dans mon esprit)**_

_**I somehow found you and I **__**Collide**__**. (Je trouve d'une certaine façon que toi et moi sommes incompatibles/ sommes entrés en collision)/i**_

**_ Cassandre ! Réveille toi ! Cass' !**

**_ Non !**

**_ C'est un rêve ! Tu rêves Cass' !**

**Elle se redressa alors et tenta de se dégager des mains qui secouait ses épaules.**

**_ Calme toi !**

**_ Mary ?**

**_ Bien sur qui veut tu que ce soit ?**

**_ Je suis désolée …**

**_ Ce n'est pas grave, il est juste 4 heures du matin après tout … On va seulement t'aménager un lit dans la salle de bain ne t'inquiète pas, ironisa-t-elle en souriant même si elle avait l'air inquiète pour son amie.**

**Cassandre releva les yeux vers ses camarades de dortoir qui lui faisait face, les cheveux en désordre, baguette à la main.**

**_ Tu nous a fait une de ses peurs … J'ai bien cru qu'on étaient attaquées se justifia Alicia d'un ton endormi et réprimant un bâillement.**

**_ Pardon.**

**_ Qu'Est-ce que tu as rêvé ?**

**_ Je … ne me rappelle pas mentit -elle.**

**_ C'était peut être une vision tenta Mary.**

**_ Non, pas du tout … bon, je vais descendre à la salle commune, je n'ai plus sommeil.**

**_ tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? Proposa Alicia.**

**_ Non. Non, merci ça ira.**

**Cassandre termina la nuit recroquevillée dans un épais fauteuil jaune et noir. Les images de sa vision, parce que s'en était une, la hantait toujours. Elle aurait tellement aimé que ça ne doit qu'un cauchemar, pourtant, elle avait des visions depuis bien trop longtemps pour ignorer la différence. **

**Elle finit par sortir de sa torpeur pour aller s'habiller et partit en direction de la grande salle. Elle ne disait pas un mot et ses amies s'inquiétaient pour elle. Elles avaient beau lui demander ce qui se passait, Cassandre restait stoïque comme si elle ne les entendaient même pas.**

**Elle les suivit quand elles se levèrent pour aller en cours et la journée se déroula sans que l'expression morne et désespérée ne quitte son visage.**

**Pourtant, quand elle le croisa dans un couloir pendant l'après midi, elle ne détourna pas le regard come à son habitude mais dirigea ses yeux froids dans les siens.**

**Peu lui importait que les autres Serpentards la dévisage devant son attitude étrange, peu lui importait qu'ils soient soupçonnés de quoi que ce soit, plus rien n'avait d'importance.**

**Elle se força néanmoins à continuer d'avancer mais leurs regards s'accrochèrent plusieurs secondes. Regulus comprit. Elle savait…**

**i**_**I'm quiet, you know (Je suis calme, tu sais.)**_

_**You make a first impression (Tu fais une première impression.)**_

_**I've found I'm scared to know,(J'ai compris que j'avais peur d'apprendre)**_

_**I'm always on your mind. (Que tu penses sans cesse à moi.)/i**_

**Il se dirigeait à grands pas vers le rendez vous qu'ils s'étaient fixé le dernier jour des vacances. Il ne savait même pas si elle sera là, si elle viendrait.**

**Mais il craignait aussi de se retrouver face à elle. Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Rien ne justifierait ce qu'il avait fait.**

**Pourtant il avait cru à tout ça. Il avait cru aux idées de Voldemort, l'avait admiré, et avait espéré faire un jour parti de son œuvre. Le jour tant attendu était arrivé, trop tôt comme il s'en était rendu compte trop tard.**

**Il avait finir par haïr le tatouage autant qu'il avait pu en être fier au commencement. Pendant les réunions auxquelles il était conviés il usait de tout les rudiments d'occlumentie qu'il connaissait pour masquer son dégoût devant les missions horribles que ce voyaient confier les autres mangemorts. S'était-il trompé ? Voldemort n'était-il pas le sauveur qu'ils attendaient tous, celui qui ferait sortir les sorciers de l'ombre ?**

**Après tout, il n'était peut être qu'un fou avide de pouvoir…**

**Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'abaissa lentement.**

**Elle était assise sur un bureau lui tournant le dos. Il referma la porte derrière lui mais elle ne bougea toujours pas malgré le bruit que la porte fit en grinçant. Ses longs doigts s'étaient crispés sur le bois du bureau.**

**Il avança lentement vers elle. Est-ce qu'elle se mettrai à crier ? À pleurer ? Ou resterait-elle comme ça à ne rien dire ?**_**iEven the best fall down sometimes. (Même les meilleurs tombent parfois)Even the stars refuse to shine. (Même les étoiles refusent de briller) ****_

_**Out of the back you fall in time (Hors du passé sur lequel tu te replies)**_

_**I Somehow find you and I **__**Collide**__**... (Je découvre d'une certaine façon)/i**_

**_ Cassy ?**

**Elle ne bougea toujours pas.**

**_ Tu as eu une vision c'est ça ?**

**Elle soupira alors et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle se laissa tomber du bureau et se retourna brusquement vers lui.**

**Ses yeux, rougis, preuve qu'elle avait pleuré.**

**_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle simplement. Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais avec moi si tu as ce genre d'idées, je ne comprends vraiment pas ! Je croyais que tu avais changé !**

**_ J'ai changé ! Pour toi, j'ai changé mais pas seulement. Tu m'as fais voir les choses différemment, tu m'as ouvert les yeux et je regrette ce que j'ai fait.**

**_ Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'as fais faire exactement ? **

**Regulus marqua une pause, étonné par sa question, son air soupçonneux. De quoi le croyait t-elle capable ?**

**_ Rien. Rien d' important en tout cas. Mais je regrette de m'être impliqué dans tout ça. Ca ne me correspond pas. Ce n'est pas se que je croyais, ce n'est plus ce que j'attendais.**

**_ Qu'est que tu appelles « important » ?**

**Ses regrets ne comptaient donc pas ? Ses actes étaient donc tout ce qui comptait pour elle ? **

**i**_**Don't stop here... (Ne t'arrête pas ici)**_

_**I lost my place…(J'ai perdu ma place)**_

_**I'm close behind... (Je suis juste derrière)**_

_**/i**_**_ Je ne fais rien de spécial pour le moment, on en me confit pas de responsabilités. Je n'ai jamais tué personne si c'est ça que tu veux dire !**

**Elle le regarda un instant, presque soulagée.**

**_ Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ? Demanda-t-il.**

**_ Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu l'avais … rejoint…**

**_ Je voulais le faire, je t'assure. J'aurais préféré que tu l'apprennes autrement.**

**Elle soupira et ferma les yeux un long moment.**

**_ Ecoute, j'ai … j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Je pense qu'on devrait … arrêter de se voir pendant un moment.**

**Comme un poignard en plein cœur. Il serra les dents, son visage se contractant. Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait …**

**_ Bien. Comme tu voudras murmura-t-il.**

**Il ne la regarda pas pendant qu'elle le fixait, ni lorsqu'elle passa près de lui et ne se retourna pas quand la porte claqua.**

**i**_**Even the best fall down sometimes. (Même les meilleurs tombent parfois)**_

_**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.(Hors du doute qui remplit mon esprit )**_

_**Out of the doubt that fills your mind (En dehors du doute dans mon esprit)**_

_**You finally find, you and I **__**Collide**__**. ( Tu découvres finalement que toi et moi entrons en collision, en opposition)/i**_

*** "to ****Collide****" signifie à la fois "entrer en collision" et "être incompatibles". Ici les deux pouvait fonctionner pour l'histoire : ils sont entrés en collision dans le sens où les valeurs dans lesquelles ils ont été éduqués, leur façon de voir les choses font qu'ils sont totalement différents et qu'ils « entrent en collision » aussi bien qu'ils sont incompatibles.**

**** Petit clin d'œil au fait que Regulus est un nom d'étoile et qu'il a à mon sens refuser de briller pendant un moment de sa vie …**


End file.
